No creas que me rendiré
by Rositta Bonnefoy
Summary: Alfred era gay, demasiado gay y Arthur un homofóbico nivel Dios que ya daba para convertirse en cura. Vecinos por desgracia, pero el interés de ese norteamericano por ese ingles se vio en un aumento luego de que un par de borracheras trajeran consigo un poco de "sana" diversión. —Lo convertire en Gay, ya veras... *UsUk y otras*
1. Intro

Aquí con una historia un tanto rara a mi parecer :D hecho como a las cinco de la mañana x_x (así que esta algo...fuera de tono) Ademas mi Alfred esta algo pervertido ewe y mi Arthur...protege tus virgenes ojos! XDd bueno, como es el primer fic que hare laaargo, pues espero les guste ^^ (-saca una navaja suiza) Sin presiones ewe

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia axis powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz~ si fuera mio...lo mas probable es que cada dos segundos Francia estaría follándose a alguien...o al algo xD

**Personajes**: AlfredxArhur y otras parejas!

**Summary:** Alfred era gay, demasiado gay y Arthur un homofóbico nivel Dios que ya daba para convertirse en cura. Vecinos por desgracia, pero el interés de ese norteamericano por ese ingles se vio en un aumento luego de que un par de borracheras trajeran consigo un poco de "sana" diversión, aunque Arthur no tiene ningún recuerdo al respecto sobre esa movida noche —Lo convertire en Gay, ya veras...

**Advertencias:**Un Alfred muy pervertido y un Arhur un tanto...inocente (o eso finge ser ). Lenguaje no muy delicado y temas para mayores. Pero bueno, las advertencias las ire poniendo capitulo por capitulo para que así no hayan mal entendidos owo

**Dedicado**: A mis queridas amigas; Vale y Nataly! Saludos desde mi adorada Francia(cama XD) yo les dije que subiría algo así ewe

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Intro_**

Alfred era gay. Sí, muy gay, tal vez demasiado gay. Amaba a los hombres como Prusia se amaba a si mismo, en otras palabras, solo se metía con culos nada de siliconas o pechos mutantes para estos no tan vírgenes ojos. Era de ese tipo de homosexuales violadores en serie con un doctorado en artes sensuales y con una vergüenza que ni siquiera es superada por la mía; ninguna. Por si las sospechas, su buen camarada Francis le enseño una que otra cosa-solo imagínenselo-, pero seguía siendo gay, es mejor dejarlo bien claro en caso de dudas. El problema era su vecino Arthur quien era un homofóbico nivel Dios, tanto así que ni salía de su casa por miedo a encontrarse en la calle a dos hombres besándose o procreando para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Creo que lo dije antes; era un miedo irrefutable a la homosexualidad, este ingles con un cariño poco comprendido por este norteamericano, se metía a todas las protestas anti-gay que existieron, que existen o que futuramente serán organizadas por este chico de solo 17 años, joven como se habrán dado cuenta, ¿por qué el temor a la hermosa homosexualidad, a los arcoíris y a los sexys y muy awesomes ponys? Ni la menor idea, ni yo lo sé, ni ninguno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, lo sabrán…a menos que me obliguen a decirles, cosa que no harán, Ja! Porque soy la autora de esta historia…creo.

¿Dónde me quede? ¡Ah sí! ; Este chico llenaba de sugerencias la cabeza a los padres de su gay vecino sobre el _"camino correcto"_ y de cómo encaminarlo al mundo de los _"Heteros"_ para que comenzara a vomitar esa tan nombrada _"heterosidad!"._ Ellos parecían convencerse poco a poco de esas palabras a pesar que habían dejado bastante claro que no les molestaba que su hijo fuera gay, muy gay tanto que invitaba a sus parejas a su casa con todo el amor gay posible y este se quedaba a dormir para hacer otro tipo de cosas mucho mas gays-solo piensen en las caras de sus padres escuchando todo el hermoso ruido de los resortes de la cama-.

Aun así, volviendo al problema del que les comente antes; Alfred tenía que convencer a ese ingles de que el "camino correcto" era el de follar traseros, perdón, el del amor incondicional hacia la otra persona. No porque quería que lo dejara en paz con tanta charla sobre las enfermedades por transmisión sexual y de cómo debería utilizar e instalar correctamente un condón, sino porque tiene cierto interés en ese no gay vecino. No lo amaba tanto como amaba ser gay. Una curiosidad un tanto extraña, pensaran ustedes, pero la verdad es que no fue de un momento para otro que dijo "De hoy en adelante hare que ese engreído hetero se convierta en gay", ni que Alfred fuera tan poco sensible. Tiene corazón, un corazón que solo un hombre como él puede tener.

No es un capricho por parte de ese estadunidense, es más que eso. Además, Arthur no siente repulsión hacía Alfred, en serio, solo algo de "respeta a mi hetero ser". Podrían ser considerados amigos, camaradas, hermanos de otra madre, pero como dije antes, solo eso. Pero Alfred tampoco se encuentra demasiado seguro, puede ser quizás solo simple admiración además…él no quiere terminar en una relación seria…otra vez.

_¿Debería contarles algo sobre cómo surgió ese interés? Luego…sí, luego_

—**¿Y dígame majestad, como piensa tu estúpida cabezota convencerlo de que el ser gay es bueno? ¡Si te le acercas te pateara los testículos! Y te dejo bien claro que esta vez no iré a joderme las bolas por **_**tu**_** culpa**—alegaba cierto francés recordando aquel horrible momento para sus gemelos —**Pobres, nunca volverán a ser los mismos…**

—**No recuerdo haberte pedido ****tu**** ayuda esa vez**—se defendió nuestro querido estadounidense dando por segunda vez una mordida a su hamburguesa y ahora bebiendo su coca-cola.

—**¡Pero qué mal agradecido!**—agarró un pañuelo y comenzó a morderlo melodramáticamente—**Después de todo lo que hice…**

—**¿Hacer qué? ¡Aparte claro de intentar follártelo! No me extraña que te demandara y que te dieran una orden de alejamiento, deberías de agradecerme de que sea su vecino y de que le haya suplicado piedad por tu inservible persona ¡Exacto! Como soy **_**The Hero**_

—**¡"Hero" las pelotas de mi abuelita!**

—**¿No querrás decir abuelo?**

—**No, abuelita**— recalcó saboreando uno de los caracoles que no hacía poco había introducido a su boca.

—**Ahora, sí tengo un poco de miedo…**—empalideció al imaginarse a una abuelita luciendo el sistema reproductor masculino. Nada bonito.

—**Dejando eso de lado, tu vecino es muy sexy~ me tengo que casar con él… ¡o al menos con sus calzoncillos!**

—**¿No se supone que me estabas aconsejando? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, eh?** —espetó picándolo con un tenedor de una manera bastante infantil cabe mencionar.

Gracias a los tomates no había una sierra eléctrica cerca pues cuando sus manos son poseedoras de una, lo mejor es huir y no mirar atrás. Jamás. A menos que esperes una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—**Es cierto, se supone que él es tuyo…por ahora**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**Solo** **te decía que cuides a ese ingles, últimamente se habla de varios violadores**—rió divertido ante la imagen mental de si mismo arremetiendo contra una pared a ese británico al cual, obviamente, conocía desde también mucho tiempo atrás.

—**¿Violadores? De seguro entrenados por ti**—sonrió como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

Y, claro, la tenía, pero nunca ese francés lo admitiría, por lo menos no en esta vida. No quería irse a prisión por educar a las personas sobre como amarrar a una víctima a la cama y luego convencerla de que eso se llama amor. No en esta vida, baby.

—**Yo soy un caballero~ vivo para hacer que este mundo lleno de maldad se convierta en mi propia orgia privada.** **El **_**amour**_** corre por mis venas~**

— **¡No hagas que vomite sobre mi hamburguesa! ¡Ten un poco de respeto, estoy comiendo!**

—**Es que, tu no desprendes esa aura respetable, sino mas bien violable, ¿Qué dices sobre olvidarte de Arthur y vivir una vida de plena felicidad junto a mi?** — se acercó rodeando su cintura con una exagerada delicadeza

—**¿Quieres que envié a Chuck Norris a golpearte o a Harry Potter para que te convierta en la rana que eres?** —amenazó marcando un número indefinido en su celular dispuesto a llamar a la fuerza aérea o la NASA para que encerrasen a ese pervertido Francis.

—**Prefiero seguir viviendo un poco más…**—levanto ambas manos en señal de rendición aunque nunca despegó esa sonrisa pervertida de su rostro, tan característica de él como las cejas sobre pobladas de ese británico que encantaba a su amigo. Si estuviera uno de sus compañeros por aquí, para ser exactos Feliciano, de seguro le hubiese regalado un par de banderas blancas para manifestar todo su espíritu italiano al mundo.

—**Buena elección. Pero dejando eso de lado, te juro que lo convertiré en gay, ya verás…además nunca podre olvidar todo lo que…¡Deja de mirarme así pervertido!**

—**Sigue contando, es interesante****—**rió divertido ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

No fue ese el final de su conversación, claro. Lo que continúo fueron varias carcajadas más y una que otra amenaza, pero nada que mucho amor no pueda solucionar, eso es lo que decía Francis al verse atacado por una cuchara.

Ya era de noche y Alfred aun no tenía ninguna idea sobre como volver a Arthur de un homofóbico que ya daba para cura en cautiverio omitiendo todo esa pedofilia a un amante de los arcoíris y de los colores. Pero como él tiene la suerte de una tortuga con sida y una ardilla con diarrea, pues lo primero que encontró luego de salir de ese Mc Donald, fue a su querido y muy poco afortunado ingles (oferta limitada chicas, solo por hoy, ingles a la parrilla con cara de Uke pervertido o Seme violador con látigo en mano, así es, pasamos comerciales en medio de las historias ahora).

—**¡Hola Arthur!**

Saludó muy animado, escondiendo o mejor dicho enterrando todas esas ansias de raptárselo y llevárselo a un callejón donde solo Batman podría observarlos en ese preciso momento y luego de eso quemar toda la evidencia que quedaba en ese lugar como tal vez los condones y ese hermoso y gigantesco charco de semen por ahí. Sí, es un pirómano.

Ahora enfoquémonos en nuestro querido Britanico quien solo se encontraba con unos pensamientos sanos y muy inocentes de "corre o te contagiara lo impuro", muy frígidamente, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, pero como también él tiene la suerte de una langosta impotente, se quedo ahí cavando su tumba casi literalmente.

_¡Es hora de actuar Alfred!_

**xXx**

—**¿Diga?**** —** contestó el teléfono en medio de un bostezo.

—**¡Francis!**** —**Sollozo una estruendosa voz en la otra línea—**¡Me han rechazado completamente! No quiero…no es justo…ellas…él...policia….banderas…tomates…extraterrestres…hadas…Peter Pan….****—**balbuceaba sin poder comprender como había sucedido todo eso.

—**¿Y se supone que es mi problema? Ve a dormir maldito animal, es demasiado tarde para que pueda ayudarte. Mañana ven a mi casa y me cuentas todo lo que sucedió—**colgó dejando a un Alfred un poco aturdido. Se sobo la enrojecida mejilla dejada así luego de varios golpes proporcionados posterior a una serie de mal entendidos.

_¿Qué le habrá sucedido a nuestro querido Alfred?_

* * *

¿Y que tal? Espero no haber sido tan...yo? bueno, el próximo capitulo explicara porque sucedió eso y aquello y porque no aparezco en el anime(?) ademas de como castrar a una naranja.. créanme que se puede ewe

Hasta entonces~ Amour y perversiones para todos~ ¬w¬


	2. Convirtiéndonos en detectives

Hola mis queridos amores~ ¿Como los trata la vida? ¿Ya se olvidaron de mi? ojala que no porque aquí traigo la continuación de este fic. Perdón por la tardanza, enserio que lo siento, pero...pero...estaba envuelta en varios percances y termine por olvidarme de esta historia y ahora aprovechando que es mi ultimo día en cama por esta enferma, me puse a escribir! pero no me gustaba como quedaba el capitulo, y termine haciendo varias versiones de este ...ninguna me convencía, pero de algún modo llegue a esto; bastante raro y de seguro no tan gracioso como queriaa. Pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas pronto y con varias cosas que les arreglaran unas cuantas dudillas de por medio owo así que, durante la proxima semana estará listo! ya que lo tengo bastante avanzado! lo tendria para antes pero tengo que ponerme al día con las materia y los desgraciados ensayos PSU ¬¬ jodanse~ Espero dsfruten el capitulo~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia axis powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz~ si fuera mio...lo mas probable es que cada dos segundos Francia estaría follándose a alguien...o a algo

**Personajes**: AlfredxArhur y otras parejas!

**Summary:** Alfred era gay, demasiado gay y Arthur un homofóbico nivel Dios que ya daba para convertirse en cura. Vecinos por desgracia, pero el interés de ese norteamericano por ese ingles se vio en un aumento luego de que un par de borracheras trajeran consigo un poco de "sana" diversión, aunque Arthur no tiene ningún recuerdo al respecto sobre esa movida noche —Lo convertire en Gay, ya veras...

**Advertencias:**Un Alfred muy pervertido y un Arhur un tanto...inocente (o eso finge ser ). Lenguaje no muy delicado y temas para mayores. Se sitúa en un Universo Alterno, ademas, olvide decir que

**Dedicado**: A mis queridas amigas; Vale & Nataly! quienes a través de su extraña manera de demostrarme su amor, me inspiraron a escribir esto! :33

No creas que me rendiré

Convirtiéndonos en detectives

Poco se sabía sobre si en algún momento de su vida pudo experimentar la vergüenza o si por lo menos había sido participe de este sentimiento tan desagradable. Pero no, al parecer este estadounidense jamás ha sido capaz de saber lo que se siente que todos se rían "_contigo"_ o tal vez nunca se ha dado cuenta de cómo las madres alejan a sus hijos cuando por su lado pasan murmurando un "_abstinencia sexual, eso es lo que necesita_". La segunda opción sonaba más lógica y aceptable, pero como la lógica no circulaba alrededor de Alfred, la otra razón seria que todos hubiésemos sido raptados por una manada salvaje de agentes rusos del fututo para luego ser clonados, y que el único ser normal que quedaba en el mundo sería justamente Alfred. Suena bien. Tiene su lógica.

Aun así, el que más se lamentaba por siempre salir perjudicado en cada tontería y ocurrencia de Alfred era Francis, uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque este último tenía muchos. Unos ejemplos claros serían Antonio y Gilbert, a los cuales no ha podido ver desde que se mudo a…donde sea que este viviendo ahora. El maldito desgraciado no me ha dejado revelar cierta información sobre el lugar en el que reside actualmente, porque teme que un tumulto de mujeres quieran _jugar_ con él. Maldito bastardo presumido… ¡Pero, la vida continua, al igual que esta historia!

A pesar de todo los malos ratos-considerando que Francis también efectúa un papel importante a la hora de sacarle en cara cada uno de esos momentos y aprovechándose de la precaria condición de su amigo- sigue apoyándolo en todo lo que una persona-aunque existen las teorías de que es un animal- puede hacer por su otro amigo; Pasandole una caja e condones con sabor a menta, toda una delicia

Aunque a veces recurre a los pensamientos de querer tirarlo por la ventana por ser tan irritante.

Incluso _yo-_el ser más sexy y hermoso del mundo- siente lastima por _esa cosa_ a la que sus padres tuvieron la valentía de nombrar Francis.

—**Franstard, ¡ayúdame por favor!, te juro que hare lo que sea para compensarte, no como la vez pasada, ¡pero igual! Por favor, por favor** — suplicaba quien ustedes podrán imaginarse era el idiota más grande que ha pisado el planeta, así es; Alfred—.

¡Un premio a todos aquellos que adivinaron!

No es que él sea tonto o un idiota con complejo de héroe que cuando se trataba de ver películas de terror era como suplicarle a todas las deidades que lo traumaran de por vida. Pero aun así ¡No era un cobarde!, mucho menos idiota, esperen, eso ya lo dije. Bueno, el punto es que Alfred no era ninguna de esas cosas, a pesar de que los científicos siguen diciendo lo contrario apoyándose con un serie de investigaciones y exámenes, porque sí, hubo un tiempo en el que sus padres sospechaban que su estupidez raspaba lo _normal _así que, lo que todo padre haría en esa situación sería uno; dar en adopción al niño-lo que intentaron hacer, pero nadie lo quería-, dos; tirar al niño por un segundo piso- bueno, nunca tan malvados…además, existían las sospechas de que el niño aparte de ser idiota fuera inmortal- y tres; dejar que un grupo de doctores hiciesen con él tantos experimentos como el dinero se los permitiera- personalmente voto por la segunda opción. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con ello? ¡Dejen que me exprese libremente!-.

Alfred no era ninguna de esas cosas, claro. Él era todo lo opuesto; un ser inteligente, tan pero tan inteligente que cuando va de paseo al bosque los conejitos se detienen a pedirle un autógrafo para así contagiarse de su increíble y muy fantástica…Ehmm…. bueno…la cosa es que en algo se querían parecer a ese norteamericano -pobres animales-. Aunque sus padres le repiten y le repiten que no tienen confianza de que él pueda entrar a la Universidad, aun cuando su propio gato le ganó en el Monopolio-maldito juego infinito- o la vez en que no se dio cuenta de que una de sus compañeras estaba enamorada de él y eso que tenía literalmente un letrero, un poster e incluso cuadernos de Alfred sobre lo mucho que le gustaba-de verdad existe gente ciega-, a pesar de todo eso y más, él sigue siendo inteligente. _Todos _saben que detrás de toda esa grasita, existe algo llamado "cerebro" de lo que ese americano es poseedor…o de lo que alguna vez fue.

_¡Apocalipsis Zombie, no te manifiestes todavía!_

—**No**— fue lo único que salió de los labios de Francis, quien le cerró la puerta de un portazo por segunda vez, ese día—.

— **¡Pero necesito tus consejos! Y eso es como decir que estoy más que desesperado**— se burló, sin embargo poco tiempo-dos o tres segundos- después se percató de que de alguna manera lo había insultado— **N-no quise decir que tus consejos no son útiles, solo q-que…¿Me podrías ayudar?**

¿Dónde estaba Batman cuando lo necesitaba? Salvando a prostitutas de ser atropelladas de seguro y como él no era una prostituta…No, no lo era, no podía ser salvado por tal ejemplar de músculos…pero si lo pensamos de esa manera…

— **¿Y qué paso **_**esta **_**vez?**— suspiró con desgana y pereza, aunque por dentro, muy dentro de él, tenía ansias de saber cuáles eran los problemas rosadamente gays de su amigo. ¿Qué acaso necesitaba más letreros para la siguiente manifestación de arcoiris? Ojala así fuera.

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido consejos para una de sus relaciones? ¿Treinta, cuarenta, setenta veces? Perdió la cuenta desde que Alfred intento obligar a un elefante a comer Hamburguesas y eso tiene relación con lo que estoy diciendo porque… me da la jodida gana. Pero con seriedad de la que no soy poseedora actualmente, el francés siempre es participe de la misma escena de llantos, suplicas y berrinches infantiles para que le aconseje. Y siempre es la misma historia; "_Yo hago algo. Él se enoja. Le pido disculpas. Tenemos sexo unas noches más. Volvemos a discutir. Terminamos. Busco a otro novio_". Ese es el ciclo de vida de Alfred, no tan interesante como el de los hongos, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respeto.

— **¡Es que, es que…me golpeo**!

— **¿Y para eso necesitas mi consejo; para irte al hospital y cogerte a una enfermera? **

—**No, lo q-que sucede es q-que anoche, después de que huyeras para que yo pagase la cuenta**—le lanzo una mirada de esas que dicen; espera a que estemos en la calle—**, salí muy, pero muy normal de ese Mc Donald's, oh! Se me olvidaba, ¿desde cuándo en esos lugares venden caracoles? **

—**Vuelve al tema.**

—**Verdad, la cosa es que salí con mi traje de Spiderman puesto. Sí, ese todo sexy que siempre llevo debajo, cuando de repente aparece Arthur y ¡este comienza a atacarme! Y luego ¡Few Faw Fuu! **— comenzó a hacer maniobras extrañas en el aire, nada atractivas**—, me lanza un golpe de lleno en la cara y fue que le dije "¡Tu, ser de la oscuridad virgen, prepárate para conocer mi poder con mi fabuloso miembro de goma!" y el otro me contesto "Yo soy el Power Ranger amarillo y no le temo a nada, además, mis amigos están conmigo. Juntos, dominaremos el mundo y todos serán heteros -inserte risa malvada-". ¡Y de las sombras o mejor dicho del cielo aparecen dos hombres más! ¡Fue horrible! No podre dormir en paz durante el resto de mi vida…y después, después saco una naranja y pobre, nunca volverá a follar manzanas y…y…ehmm…nananananana ¡Batman! **

— **¡Pero qué mierda te estás fumando! **

— **¡Y eso no es lo peor! Pues esta es la tercera vez que me golpea, es horrible sin duda. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearme a mi; **_**The Hero**_**?**

— **¿Tercera?** — Preguntó ignorando sus demás palabras**— Yo creí que nunca se habían peleado antes. Haber, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?** — su tono se torno a uno pícaro y enarco las cejas para darse un aire más interesado.

—**Na-nada, ¿Qué crees que está pasando, pervertido?** —involuntariamente comenzó a sonrojarse y ¿saben lo que es peor? ¡Que no tenía la menor idea de por qué!

—**Me causa cierta desconfianza esa voz**— volvió a utilizar ese timbre que sugería "algo más". Alfred tenía que planear algo y rápido, algo que no fallara a sus increibles técnicas de distracción. Todo lo aprendió en la academia china cuyo nombre significaba; "Porque hasta los Alfred's pueden aprender", sí, el profesor de ese lugar le tenía mucho cariño a su único estudiante.

— **¡Mira, una ardilla raquítica!** — apuntó a un lugar incierto de la habitación esperando a que el otro siguiera su dedo y de esta manera desviar la conversación.

—**De seguro te estás mirando en el espejo—** se burló con un aire victorioso como aquel que recientemente ha ganado una apuesta—** pero no me cambies el tema.**

— ¡**Mira, es el amor personificado! **—nuevamente intentó utilizar el mismo viejo truco y esta vez, Francis se dio la vuelta para encontrarse reflejado en su espejo.

— **¡Claro que soy el amor personificado! Aunque gracias por el cumpli**— no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que le caía encima un balde de agua helada — **¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?** — se encontró a segundos de golpear a Alfred, quien reía como si este fuera el mejor chiste jamás contado.

Y ¿de dónde saco el agua? ¡Pues hizo que se manifestara con sus dotes psíquicos! No duden de mis habilidades como autora para otorgar poderes a los idiotas. Ja!

—**Es** **que fue… ¡inevitable! ¡Deberías haberte fijado en tu cara! **—comenzaron las carcajadas, unas horribles carcajadas, peores que las de mi hermana cuando comienzo a golpearla con un bate ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema al respecto?, fue aquí cuando Francis hecho de su casa a su amigo. Sí, con mucho amor de por medio, como cuando yo comienzo a manosear a mi primito… ¿Qué? ¡Eso es normal, joder!— **¡pero si era solo una bromita! Vamos, no puedes ser tan malo. ¡Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a acosar a Arthur, no seas cruel!**

— **¿Acosar?—** abrió de golpe la puerta con una serie de brillitos en su azules ojos— **Pues, no puedo negarme si lo pones así, además, soy una persona que ama el romance…no podría ser tan malo si un amigo me lo pide**— una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios y no pudo pasar desapercibida por Alfred quien ya comenzaba a cuestionarse si fue buena idea decir aquello—.

Francis. ¡Oh, querido Francis! Tú y tus venganzas a largo plazo. ¡Todos deberíamos seguir tu ejemplo, es tan motivador! Eh, por aquí, traigan un Globo de Oro, ¡Francis se lo merece!

— **¿Entonces, me ayudaras?**

— **¡Elemental, mi querido Watson! Ahora nos convertiremos en detectives, seguiremos a todos lados a Arthur, ¡por fin podre vengarme!**

— **¿No que me ibas a ayudar a que se enamore de mi?**

—**Sí, sí, claro. Pero también quiero revivir viejos tiempos. Aun así, no puedes simplemente llegar y hablarle como siempre,** **¿con qué cara piensas seguir mirándolo? Aunque tu historia no fue muy informativa, se nota que no fue una noche demasiado bonita.**

— **Pues, con la misma cara con la que miro a mis padres luego de decirles que soy gay. ¡No tengo otra! Y, a pesar de todo, aprendí varias cosas sobre los policías…**—sus recuerdos hicieron ademan de manifestarse y su cara empezó a distorsionarse según como las imágenes en su mente se presentaban.

— **Y luego dicen que Antonio es el idiota**** —** se bufó **— Sabes, podríamos ir ahora mismo a ver como se encuentra, ¿No te parece bien? Comencemos desde ahora a buscar información compromete…digo, ¡importante!**

— **¡Sabía que detrás de toda esa pinta de cavernícola había algo a lo que podemos llamar ser humano!**

—**Sí, sí, soy una persona muy buena. Lo sé. Pero mejor, vamos, el solo hecho saber que oculta él, me hacen sentir rejuvenecido**— Alfred ya sentía que Francis iba a comenzar a murmurar encorvado _"Mi precioso"_

— **¡Ya, anciano! Entonces, como yo soy el **_**Hero**_**, harás todo lo que diga, y yo digo que: ¡deberíamos seguirlo a la iglesia!**

— **¿Cómo sabes que estará ahí?**

—**Es domingo, hay misa. Lo más probable es que este ahí.**

— **¡No tengo grandes ansias de entrar a una iglesia porque** **siento que se va a quemar con solo poner un pie dentro, pero…todo sea por el amor!**

Y fue de esta manera como se encaminaron a la iglesia, sin saber de antemano que allí las cosas no resultarían como lo habían planeado. Solo basta con decir dos palabras: Maldito Alfred.

* * *

Pequeños rayos que denotaban calidez se colaban por las cortinas de cierto chico de cejas pobladas o como acostumbraba a decir mi madre; _el hijo de puta del sol se atrevió a profanar mi glorioso sueño, que se joda_. Ah, madres, tan lindas, tan hermosas, tan desgraciadamente manipuladoras, pero aun así las queremos, además, a diferencia de este británico, ellas sí saben cocinar y no matan-hijito mío- a tu sentido del gusto. Sin duda, Arthur decapito a varias berenjenas y esa mañana se encontraba de un humor que no quería matar frutas o verduras, más bien a desconsiderados americanos con complejos de héroe y un inexistente sentido de la vergüenza, en palabras simples, deseaba degollar a Alfred. Y, ¿Por qué no lo ha asesinado todavía? Perdón, ¡maldito teclado! La pegunta correcta era; Y, ¿Por qué anhela con tana ansiedad sacarle los ojos con una cuchara a Alfred? No, no porque lo odiaba, además, ya superó esa etapa, si no que por todo el mal rato que le hizo pasar anoche. ¡Idiota! ¡Alfred era un idiota! Para él y de seguro para todo aquel que lo conocía.

— **¡Hijo, cariño, se nos hace tarde!** — llamó su madre golpeando suavemente la puerta con un tono cariñoso-, **tengo el desayuno preparado y tu padre lleva horas en el auto esperando**—prosiguió con ese mismo toque maternal **—.Vamos, levántate pequeño flojito**.

Ni yo me la creo.

— **¡Mocoso malcriado! ¿Te quedaste nuevamente con tus amigotes anoche?**

Su madre quien no conocía la palabra "Toque antes de abrir la puerta" o "Privacidad" azotó al pobre pedazo de madera intentado partirla en dos por ser un obstáculo entre su hijo y ella. No se podía esperar sino que el nombrado de manera tan especial, callera de la cama por ser sorprendido en uno de los momentos más intimo para cualquier hombre, mujer o perro, con su cama. Es uno de los momentos en su vida que nadie, ni siquiera su progenitora, podía interrumpir. Pero, unos días al mes, por alguna extraña razón que Arthur quería ignorar, despertaba mas enojada de lo normal y, como el ser cuerdo e inteligente que él se consideraba que era, no la molestaba y hacía todo lo posible por complacer cada uno de sus caprichos.

—** Te he dicho cientos de veces que los días sábados debes llegar temprano a casa porque al día siguiente debemos ir a la iglesia** — Arthur quien no se encontraba ya de buen humor como para que su tierna madre viniera a alegrarle todavía más su mañana, volvió a hacer lo que todo ser cuerdo hace; cerrar la puta boca—. **Ten** — le tiro en la cara una camisa, unos pantalones y un par de zapatos con todo el amor que ese acto pudiese requerir**—, vístete y apresúrate. Subiré en dos minutos y te aseguro que si _Mami_ sigue viendo este desorden, no se verá nada feliz. Nada** — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo nuevamente, con mucho amor —.

—**Sí, vieja** — contestó su hijo con desanimo, pues, a pesar de que era un firme creyente, no le era demasiado grato tener que levantarse temprano los domingos.

— **¡Te escuche! Eso no se le dice a tu madre, jovencito. Ya verás…**

Mujeres y sus días de mujeres.

Arthur no quería involucrarse con el sexo femenino cuando andaban todas sentimentales y sensibles sintiendo como el mundo se les viene encima cuando una broma no era la apropiada en _ese_ momento. Se enojan por todos y con todos. Se ponen cien veces más manipuladoras y pareciese como si llamas de los ojos les salieran cuando los hombres no entienden sus difíciles momentos. Mujeres.

Al final, no tardó mucho en ponerse cada prenda sino mas en hacer comprender a la mujer que osaba considerarse su madre, que no llegarían tarde a la iglesia, pero como las mujeres tenemos un orgullo bien macho, siguió regañando a su único sucesor todo el camino y a su marido quien también tenía el suficiente valor como para hacerse llamar el mejor padre del mundo. Nuevamente la palabra _mujeres_ nació en la cabeza de Arthur con burla implícita, pero como las mujeres tienen un súper detector de hijos malcriados susurró sarcástica _hombres_ y como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo soltó una risa. Y después se preguntan por qué queremos tomar un martillo y partiles la cara mientras duermen…ah ¿ustedes no?

Me limitare a decir que cuando tu madre se pone a insultar a todo mundo, lo mejor _no_ es escuchar música a todo volumen, _tampoco_ lo es cantar como si tu vida valiera de ello-la canción de los pollitos nunca será la misma, _pio, pio, pio _¡maldita sea! ¿Quién desafina de esa manera?- y, _nunca, nunca_ es bueno hacer que tu padre se ponga de tu lado porque, perderás de todas maneras. Una madre jamás pierde, a pesar que desde un principio no tuviese la razón pues al final el destino conspira para que _sí_ la tenga.

Puta organización secreta rusa.

Bueno, no tardaron nada más diez minutos en llegar a la iglesia a la cual, por primera vez en su vida, Arthur no tenía deseos de ir por sentirse un "P-E-C-A-D-O-R". Su familia y él, se sentaron en la primera fila y luego de que entraran un par de personas más, la misa dio inicio.

Esta transcurrió sin mayor percance y cuando llegó el momento de arrodillarse, bajar la cabeza y quedar en silencio, Arthur se percato de que en el lugar habían dos voces que le resultaban jodidamente reconocibles. Dudo en darse la vuelta y confirmar los hechos, pero y ¿si solo estaba siendo demasiado paranoico?, él dudaba sobre que Alfred y Francis pudiesen estar, juntos, en una iglesia y que esta no hubiese comenzado a arder en llamas. Porque sí, de alguna manera, Arthur llegó a pensar aquello. No obstante, y a pesar de que su cabeza insistía en que solo era su imaginación, termino por voltearse y encontrarse a ambos chicos vistiendo de rosa con unas camisas que decían; "¡Adoro los arcoíris!" y unos gorros que no se quedaban atrás, pues también apoyaban la causa. Por un momento sintió que se desmayaría o peor, que iría a su encuentro y que los patearía a ambos a la calle, pero lo único que pasó en ese momento fue que se encontró a si mismo diciendo:

—**Maldito Alfred.**

¡No me miren a mi! Él dijo claramente esas palabras y para hacer que esa experiencia fuera todavía peor, esa frase hizo eco por todo el lugar ocasionando que todas y cada una de las miradas se dirigieran a él. ¡Eco hijo de su…mamá eco! Todos las personas, sin excepciones quedaron con una cara de; "… … ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? No sé, ¿echarlo?" Y, Arthur luego de ponerse rojo, peor que un tomate, se levantó y cuidadosamente salió del lugar…controlando su impulso de no lanzarse sobre Alfred por ser el bastardo causante de sus desgracias…

—**Juro que lo asesinare…los matare a ambos. Sí…—**su risa no era para nada tierna. Arthur era rencoroso, demasiado rencoroso.

Al final, termino por marcharse a su casa sintiendo como su cara ardía todavía por la vergüenza recién pasada. Y, yo, si fuera él, ya hubiese cometido varios homicidios hacía varios minutos atrás, los hubiese hecho pasar por suicidios, jeje…en todo caso, Arthur, no dejaría pasar esto y combinado con lo de anoche, su venganza seria eterna.

—**Espero que duermas bien esta noche…porque hare que sea algo más que divertida.**

¡Suerte Alfie! Se te viene un crudo invierno por delante.

* * *

Capítulo muy flojito, lo sé, pero era necesario hacerlo~ Dije al principio que la historia sería leeenta, no sé, creo que unos 16 o 20 capítulos mas o menos. Sin duda, no es lo que me esperaba en este capitulo, aun así, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que una risa se les escapara mientras leían.

¿Creyeron que me olvidaría de los reviews? ¡Claro que no! Enserio que se los agradezco y les aseguro que estos me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, pasare comentando algunos reviews porque ando con tiempo~ :33

MyobiXHitachiin: XD fumadito? para que mentir si me puse a idear la idea cuando andaba prácticamente dándome cabezazos contra la pared! waaa~ me alegra que te hayas reido!~ Y te juro que no sé de donde se me ocurrio eso de Arthur, creo que no bebere tanto cafe de noche ewe hace que mi cabeza empiece a imaginarse cosas raras XDD Sí, fue Alfred! aunque es una ~Sorpresa~ jaja a que no se esperan quien es? XD bueno, gracias por dejar el comentario, enserio que lo aprecio!

River94: Me has pillado! XD como te enteraste? esos mangos tendrán alguna especie de droga que te da un poder para poder leer mentes *-*? ewe quiero uno! jajaj tu vecina no se dara ni cuenta! por eso, regalame algunos...nunca he probado los mangos pero me causan cierto interez...robare alguunos! Tu-apunta a su gato- traeme algunos mangos! necesito alimentarme correctamente XDD

Guest: Tu madre siento que por un momento me inspiro en la madre de Arthur XDD y me alegra que te diera risaa~ aunque siento que casi te den un golpe XDD mi madre es iguaal~ seran heramanas separadas al nacer? owo

Su-Alteza: Muuuchos malentendidos! de ahora en adelante el pobre Arthur esta rodeado de ellos! ajjaj y las naranjas, claro que se castran!en el proximo cap lo pondre con mas explicaion! XD dfghj ahora como que no se ajustaba mucho al capitulo, pero seeh~ se pueden castrar...hay que robarles la virginidad a cada una de ellas! y luego sacar navajas para cortar..ehm..partes de naranjas! oh yeah~ XD ahh~ mucho café sin duda~

De nuevo gracias a todas las personas que me leen y que no dejan review~ y a la gente invisible de por alli! se les quiere igual! Okey~ nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y les aviso que me pondre a escribir otra historia mas! :DD para todas aquellas amantes del CanadaxFrancia, les tengo una sorpresita :'33

Abrazos sicologicos a todooos~


End file.
